


Something Blue

by Lirillith



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spur-of-the-moment superheroics are an occupational hazard of dating Kotetsu.  Karina finds it's best to be prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Blue

Kotetsu is normally pretty good about shopping — he doesn’t even make a stupid fuss about holding her purse when she tries things on — but when Karina leads the way into the makeup store, he balks.  She gets about ten feet before she notices he’s not with her anymore and has to go back to get him. Maybe if she laces her fingers through his it won’t look quite so much like she’s dragging a large, pouting, bearded child.

"Why?" he asks, plaintively.  He’s moving, but he’s still hanging back. "You don’t even wear much makeup!"

"But I need more of what I do wear!  And nail polish."

He lifts her hand up to look pointedly at her naked nails.

"Blue nail polish," she says. "I’m going to start wearing it.  Because if  _someone_ has to keep putting on a mask and flinging himself into trouble when we’re having a nice evening out, I need to be ready to pull him back out of it.”

One of those huge, heart-meltingly goofy smiles stretches out over his face. “So you’re not still mad at me?”

"I wasn’t _mad…”_ She can feel herself preparing to get all stupid and blushy over him in public, so she charges straight for the first display of nail polish she sees, pulling him along after her. It helps that one of the salesladies pounces as soon as they get there and Karina has to brush her off.

Fortunately, Kotetsu has enough sense to wait until the salesgirl retreats before he says, his voice low, “Still don’t see why you need nail polish to help save my bacon, though.”

"The more I can look like Blue Rose at a glance the better," she says. She already carries the earrings and her face makeup in her purse, and has for years, so she can get as ready as possible before her transport even gets there. But the previous weekend, as they were walking from the car to the restaurant, Kotetsu, without any warning, let go of her hand and sprinted away from her after a purse-snatcher. She’d frozen the guy in place — the thief, not Kotetsu — and then, with no time for a mirror or anything else, she had to smear on some lipstick in a hurry, and steal Kotetsu’s hat to hide her real hair color, because the chase alone had attracted quite a bit of attention.

"You could have just let me catch him," Kotetsu had said, once they’d finally sneaked away, and she’d protested, "Who even knows how far you would have gotten?  Was I supposed to just wait around until you caught him?"  It wasn’t  _quite_ an argument, but they were both grouchy the rest of the evening.

She’s been thinking, ever since, about the merits of a spray bottle of water in her purse, push-up bras, and everything else. She already wears more blue than she used to.  She can’t possibly go through daily life with nails as long as the official Blue Rose crystal nails, but she can have some blue on her hands the next time she has to power up in public.  Because as long as she and Kotetsu are dating there will definitely be a next time.


End file.
